My Best Friend's Sister
by InuAkemi
Summary: Miroku and I have been friends since early childhood. And so have I and his little sister. But over time, instead of being another big brother, I grew feelings for her. Strong... sensual feelings... I'm starting to think maybe it's too late. But then again, how could I ever admit them when my best friend kills any guy who gets close to her? We'll just have to see how she feels.


Disclaimers!  
I don't own Inuyasha. I only own Akemi and TRG.  
For more info on The Rising Genesis, check my page. Until then,  
please enjoy the story and write reviews.  
I like those...

* * *

My Best Friend's Sister

One-Shot Special

* * *

Miroku and I have been best friends since elementary school. We met in class. We got treats together, we got in trouble together... We practically did everything together! There was never a time or place where you'd see one of us and not the other.

Then I met his little sister.

His sister was special. She always been that way. Seeing as Miroku's family consist of mikos and monks, and come from a long line of them, they have to train. The first couple of years after the age of two, she had to train with her uncle. Because of this, I didn't met her in the beginning. It wasn't until she turned five and Miroku and I were seven that she came home.

"Yash, I can't wait to show you my new game. It's super cool, man!"

"Really, what game is it?"

Miroku turned to me and winked. "It's a surprise! It just came out!"

We then raced to his room, where he threw the door open. Both pausing at the door, we stared wide eye at his bed. Sitting there was a young girl with long black hair in two braids and violet colored eyes. Big violet eyes... She was sitting on the bed, legs crossed, in shorts and a puppy t-shirt looking through Miroku's games.

"Akemi", he yelled.

"I didn't do anything", screamed the girl as she jumped, nearly out of her skin. She was caught treading in territory she wasn't supposed to be in. The guilt was there. Once she realized she wasn't in trouble, she jumped off the bed and hugged her brother. "Miroku!"

"I didn't know you were coming home today! I thought it was next week."

"I couldn't wait to see you", she said. Her eyes begun to water and my body stiffened. W-was she crying?! "Ro-Ro, I missed you so much!"

Wait, did she say Ro-Ro? I snickered at the babyish nickname. Covering my mouth, I held in my laughter as well as I could. Ro-Ro! What kind of name is that? I didn't even realize until last minute that they were staring at me.

"What's so funny?"

"Ro-Ro?"

Miroku's face turned red as he gave a sheepish grin. "She's my sister, okay? She can call me whatever she wants! She had a problem with pronouncing my name, so it stuck..."

"Keh", I scuffed as my eyes traveled down to her. She was lying against his side, practically hiding. Her large, puffy eyes stared at me. "Um..." I said as I looked for anything else other than her. She was adorable, I can say that much. "Hey..." I tilted my head as she stared me down with those big pretty eyes. I guess you can say that was my favorite part about her. It was definitely the first the I noticed.

"Inuyasha, this is my baby sister, Akemi. Akemi, this is my best friend, Inuyasha."

"But I thought I was your best friend", she whimpered.

"Oh, don't do that! You're still my number one."

"Hi Akemi", I said as I stepped forward.

"He's mine", she snapped as she tightened her grip on her brother. "You can't have him!"

Miroku laughed out as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, she can be a bit possessive."

Watching as she stuck her tongue out at me, I chuckled. She was super cute. "Well that's not fair." Her tongue went back in as she gave me a confused look.

"How come?"

"I wanted to be your friend too!"

Her eyes widened as she released Miroku. "Really? You do?"

"Yeah, but I see that you don't like me so..."

"No, I do! I do!" She ran over and threw herself at me. I cried out as she hit my stomach, taking me down. "I'm sorry, Ya-Ya!"

"Ya-Ya", I yelled out. "No way! That is not my name!"

"In-wu... In-wu..."

I sat and watched as she butchered my name. Her face was turning red, straining herself. She was having a really hard time. So hard, that her eyes started to water at the difficulty. Oh, don't start crying again! I wasn't sure if I could take seeing her big violet eyes water up like that. Back then, it was way too much for me to handle.

"Fine, you can call me... Ya-Ya..."

She gasped out and hugged me tight. Looking down at the ecstatic girl, I knew from then on that we'd always be together. How we'd be together is all a different story.

It has always been the three of us from then on. Akemi may have been in a couple of grades below us, but that never stopped us for staying together, especially when we had to take down a few assholes who bothered her.

Miroku has always been over protective for his little sister. He's a nice guy and is always there when you need him, but when it comes to his sister...

"All hell is about to break loose", someone yelled as they ran away from the sight.

"Now tell me... what did you bastards do to my baby sister?"

I looked over to them and saw Miroku clutching tightly to her as she wrapped her arms around his body. Her face was red and drenched in tears. She was scared and embarrassed I could smell it in her scent. Not to mention she was trembling like a startled chihuahua. Worst of all, she was crying. I hated watching her eyes cry!

But that's not what had me scared on the inside. My best friend's entire demeanor grew dark. I never think I've ever seen a monk as tainted as him that day.

"Oh c'mon", said one of the older kids in the school. "We didn't do anything to the little girl!"

"I don't believe a word you're saying", I said as my fists balled up in my pockets. "She wouldn't be crying like this if she were lying!"

"Just fess up or I'll beat it out of ya", Miroku yelled.

Because Akemi is new and really good on the eyes, she was picked on by a few people. And by a few people I mean the older kids in the school like the eighth graders. Ya see, at the time we didn't really know about sex. We were only seven and five! We were going to a school that was both a middle and elementary school combined. Our brother school was the high school.

The eighth-grade boys always bothered the girls around campus. Akemi looked really good for a five-year-old. She didn't have tits or much of an ass but a lot of boys did have crushes on her. It made Miroku's job a living hell. It pissed me off all together.

So, when he found out what they did...

"Akemi", Miroku mumbled to her. "Tell me."

I took them in from my peripheral sight. Akemi sniffed and rubbed her eyes. With her knees locked together, she trembled horribly.

"Th-they pushed me down, outside, and stole my Barbie panties", she whispered. "I... I don't have anything on!"

"WHAT?"

… he ended up putting three middle schoolers in the hospital. He didn't even need my help. My orders were to keep Akemi safe.

Seeing as I myself was scared shitless, I listened. I mean, I had no other choice! When I heard her say what she did, an electricity went through me that wanted to explode in rage. I stepped forward, cracking my knuckles. But then the scent of Akemi's fear and tears reached me. I turned to her and immediately melted. I knew what I had to. I had to make sure she was okay.

While Miroku was kicking ass, I snuck Akemi through the crowd and took her to the locker rooms. There I lent her a pair of my gym shorts. She was wearing a pleated skirt. No wonder she was so frightened and had her legs crossed. Just a simple breeze would have exposed her.

I stood outside of the locker rooms, with my arms folded across my chest. I was leaned against the walls, listening to her cry. Just imagine how traumatizing that was for a five-year-old. To be forced to the ground, held down, and have your underwear yanked right off your body! I was just pissed off from thinking about it! I'm pissed now! I wanted to go, myself, and kill all of the bastards! We were lucky they didn't have the chance to do more. Akemi's foot got loose just in time to do some kicking. But it shouldn't have gotten that far! I looked at Akemi like a sister to me. I wanted nothing but the best for her. I was heated.

"Ya-Ya...?"

I turned and faced her. The shorts under her skirt were super big. It caused her skirt to look bulky and untamed. It also was falling off her hips. She had nothing to fill them out. I quickly removed my belt and got on my knees.

"I'm not going to look at your private area, okay?" She nodded and I gave a gentle smile. "I only want to help keep these up."

"I know... You'd never hurt me."

"That's right."

She then lifted her skirt and I strapped the belt around her hips. It was also too big, but an easy fix. I just punctured a hole to tightened it up a bit.

"There... all better?"

She nodded and dropped her skirt. She was still shaking. Seeing the situation and that I was only two years older, I had no idea of what to do. But when she threw herself into my arms I knew comforting her was all that was need.

"I-I was so scared... I thought... I thought -

"I know", I said. "But you listen to me. As long as I live I will never let someone touch you like that! Do you hear me? I'll always be here to protect you. Never forget that."

"You promise?"

"Absolutely!"

I kept that promise. And even though his was unspoken, Miroku did too. It only brought us closer together. And when I say close, I think it was a little too close.

When Akemi reached the sixth grade, making Miroku and I in the eighth, Akemi grew a little too fond of me. At this time, the stick of a girl everyone thought was never going to grow began to sprout faster than even the girls in my class. Akemi has always been petite. I just didn't think her boobs got the memo. She knew this. She placed this power to work.

I now know she had a crush on me for a while. Fall all I know it could have been since I swore to protect her! But when I first realized it, it was when our group of friends decided to go to the movies. This group of friends of course consisted of some females. After the movie, we went to Miroku's house. His uncle was there watching Akemi and Miroku while his parents were out for a wedding that weekend.

We all love Miroku's uncle because when he's around we can do what we want. And what we wanted was to get a little action.

Our group consisted of four other people. That was Kagome, Kikyou, Bankostu, and Ayame. Kikyou and Kagome were cousins and best friends with Sango. Miroku had an eye on Sango. Kikyou and Kagome had an eye on me. Bank liked Kikyou. I... wasn't picky. I could have fun with any of the girls! If... Sango didn't kill me first.

"Hey, let's play truth or dare!"

"That game sucks", I groaned out at Kikyou's suggestion. "That's the game everyone plays. It's getting old."

"Then what do you suggest then, Inuyasha?"

"Hide and seek in the dark!"

"Why, so you can scare us all again", Kagome snorted. "Not gonna happen!"

"Besides, that's just a mistake waiting to happen", Sango mumbled before drinking her soda. "Miroku is grabby with the lights on, just imagine him in the dark!"

"Oh, quit acting like you don't like it", Bankotsu said.

"I don't!"

That's when Akemi walked down stairs in shorts and a Little Mermaid t-shirt. With her puppy slippers bouncing as she hopped down the steps, she paused once she noticed us all in the living room on the floor.

She looked at me and instantly her eyes darted away and smiled at everyone in the room.

"Hey everyone", she said. "I had no idea you all would be here."

"Hey", Miroku said as he stood up. "Yeah, they're all staying the night."

"That explains why Kouga called then."

"Kouga called", Miroku repeated. He didn't sound to happy. "And you spoke to him?"

"Is that wrong?"

"You don't need to be speaking with the flea bag", I snapped.

Akemi looked at me and blushed before looking to the ground. "I don't know why you guys are so against him. Isn't he your friend?"

"Yes", Miroku said as I denied. I hate the guy. "I just don't like the way he looks at you!"

At that, Akemi rolled her eyes and groaned. "Oh no, he looks at me like I'm a female." It was right around this time we noticed how much of a smartass she was. He sarcasm got out of hand.

"You guys need to ease up on her. She's a young lady now", Bankotsu said.

"What the hell did you say", Miroku growled as he stared Bankotsu down.

"Uh... nothing."

Then the door bell rung. Akemi took the time to walk to the door as Miroku yelled at Bank about not telling him how to raise his sister. I, on the other hand, followed her to the door. It was getting late and she shouldn't have been answering the door by herself.

"Hey Kouga", Akemi said with a bright smile.

"Oh well isn't it the angel", Kouga greeted smugly. I scuffed with a roll of my eyes. "If I'd known you were going to answer the door, I would have brought flowers."

"You're such a sweet wolf."

"That's the same thing little red said", I growled. I moved her to the side and motioned the guy in. "Stop your staring and get the hell in here. You're letting out the heat!"

"Shut it, mutt face."

"Takes one to know one..."

"Ya-Ya", Akemi called out as Kouga left the corridor. I turned to her with an arched brow. She bumped me with her small hips and smiled. "Try being a bit nicer. You're really sweet. Don't hide it."

"Feh, whatever. Go put on some clothes. It's freezing outside and you're wearing shorts. Aren't you cold?"

"The heat is on. Why would I be?"

"Whatever."

She followed me back into the living room where she sat beside me. Kouga took the seat on her other side.

"Why are you down here? Go back upstairs", Miroku said as he noticed how close Kouga was.

"I came down here for a pop but I noticed everyone was here! I wanted to join the fun!"

"Yeah, monk! Let her join the fun."

"I'll show you fun", he growled out.

"Oh, leave her alone", Sango said. "She'll be fine! Inuyasha's next to her. If Kouga tries anything he'll handle it."

"Yeah, I will", I growled. "My fist is pretty itchy. Don't force me to scratch it, you mangy wolf."

Kouga only ignored me as he eyed Akemi. His gaze then flicked to Kagome. He just didn't know which to choose from. Disgusting...

"Let's hurry up and find a game", Kagome groaned.

"How about spin the bottle", Sango said.

"Or Seven Minutes in heaven", Kikyou said. "That's like spin the bottle!" She then sat forward and smiled. "We'll change up the rules a bit. The bottle will spin and land on a person. They have the choice of either taking truth or the seven minutes. Then we'll spin again! The person it lands on the second time will either go in the closet with them or give the question!"

"That's a bit unique", Sango said. "It mixes up a few of the games! I like it!"

"What if it lands on a girl both times", Akemi question as she pulled her knees to her chest. "Or a boy both times?"

"Um..." Kikyou mumbled. "It still goes... I see nothing wrong with it. Or you can choose the person to your right."

At that Akemi looked to her right, which just happened to be Kouga. He winked at her and she blushed.

"If you don't feel comfortable with hanging with us big kids, you don't have to play. You can just watch", Kagome said sympathetically. Kagome didn't like Kouga.

"Yeah, no need to give your first kiss away", Miroku said. "It's not like I will allow it anyways!"

"It won't be my first kiss though."

"WHAT?"

"Well who the hell kissed you", I shouted.

"I'll kill the fucker!"

"It's none of your business! I'm not a baby anymore!"

"You are a baby", Miroku said with a glare. His face then went soft as he cooed. "You're my baby... my baby sister!"

"Don't be a block, Ro-Ro", she groaned. "Can we just get started with the game, please?"

"No, go upstairs!"

"If I do, I'm calling mom", Akemi threatened. "So sure, let's ruin the fun for everyone, big brother."

"She got you there", Kouga laughed out. "That's my girl!"

Akemi grinned big as he pulled her into his side. I grabbed his arm and flung it off.

"Keep your measly claws off of her. She doesn't need your approval."

"I got a bottle", Kikyou said. She placed it in the middle and sighed. "I'll just spin it." Doing as she said, the bottle spun. Going a few rounds, it landed on Bankotsu. "What will you do, Bank?"

"Can't we choose after we spin the second time?"

"That'll ruin the fun", Kagome said.

"He's afraid to kiss a boy", Akemi giggled.

"Shut it, brat."

"Oh, bite me", she shot back with a blown raspberry.

Banktotsu clearly wasn't going to back down from Akemi's challenge. So, he took the seven minutes.

Bankotsu sighed before spinning the bottle. It landed on Sango. She looked up at him and arched a brow. She gave a slight blush and the two stood.

Kikyou looked at her digital watch and set the timer. When they were in the closet, Kikyou started it. We continued the game while they were away. It landed on Akemi. Ignoring her brother, she took the question. The second spin landed on Kagome.

"Who was your first kiss with and where?"

"Oh", Akemi said with a blush. "Um it was with Greggory from another class. We kissed when we went on a field trip to the zoo. It was in the aquarium where you crawl under and stick your head in the dome part... He asked me because he was dared to by his friends. I didn't want him to get teased, so I helped him out. We had enough privacy because the teachers made us go in the dome two at a time so it wouldn't get crowded."

"Aw that's so cute", Kagome cooed as Kikyou nodded in agreement.

"That better have been all that happened in that dome", Miroku said.

By this time Sango and Bank were allowed out of the closet. Both had blushes but Bank sported a smirk. It went on like this for a while. Some people choosing question, other's taking the seven minutes. The only time it landed on Akemi was when people took questions, and that was rare. But then it landed on Akemi again.

"I'll take the seven minutes", she said.

"No, you won't", Miroku said.

"You never know, it might land on a girl", Kouga said. "Don't sweat it."

"You're only saying that so you'll get a shot at my sister!"

"It doesn't matter! I haven't really got to take a turn because it didn't land on me. I did you a favor the first spin, Miroku! Give it a rest! What's the worst that can happen?"

"You'll end up in the closet with the wolf!"

"Hey!"

"Miroku, she chose", Sango said grabbing his hand. "You can't change her mind for her. We all know Akemi is going to get her way. She's way too determined for her age..."

Sitting back, Miroku grumbled. I only stared at Akemi as she spun the bottle. I must admit, I was worried it'd land on Kouga too. Who knows what he'd do to her in the closet. We heard noises when he went in there with Kagome. Kagome didn't like Kouga but it sure did sound like he changed her mind! I'll be damned if he'd touched Akemi! Who knows what else that bastard would have changed!

The entire time I willed the bottle to not land on him. I even threatened to kill the one over controlling our fate saying that if it landed on him, I'll shove fate up the fate dealer's ass! I guess fate took me serious...

But the fucker also wanted to fuck with my life. It landed on me.

"Oh..." Bankotsu said. "This is interesting."

"The best friend with the little sister", Sango said with a smile. "I wonder how it will play out."

I looked down to Akemi, she stared wide eye at the bottle, her face was entirely red. She was biting her lower lip as her eyes sparkled. I then looked to Miroku, he gave me the deadest glare ever.

"You know what to do", he said. "Don't you Inuyasha?"

"Well I can't back out", I snapped. "If I do then she'll have to go in with wolf shit!"

"Oh I oughta -

"Kouga, be quiet", Kagome said. "Akemi?" Akemi looked up at her and blinked coming out of whatever dream she was in. Her face went back to its normal pigment. "Sweetheart, it's your choice. You can go in with Inuyasha... or you can go in with Kouga. Or... we can end it here. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, okay?"

"But I don't want to be unfair. Everyone had to go in. Even you did when you didn't want to go in with Kouga."

Kagome blushed and giggled. "I know but -

"I'm not backing out just because I'm younger. Like I said, I already had my first kiss. It's nothing!"

"Well make your choice, gorgeous", Kouga said as he caressed her arm.

"I trust Inuyasha more than I trust you", she said. "Sorry."

Kouga's face dropped horrifically. I would have laughed in his face at him being denied if I wasn't in the situation I was in. "Ar-are you sure? You don't have to do this, you know?"

"I'll be fine", Akemi said. "You won't hurt me. I remember when you promised that you'd never let anyone harm me in elementary school. That includes you."

"She's right", Miroku said with a nod. His murderous aura died down. "I trust you man. I trust you a lot."

"Um..." I said feeling stuck between hell and a hard place. "Okay... Let's do it?"

Akemi nodded and stood up. I stood after her. I held the closet door opened for her and she walked in. I turned around to look at the others and noticed Miroku. His lethal air may have been gone but the glare was still there.

What the shit, man.

The door closed behind us and was locked. We sat silently, Akemi with her legs pulled up to her chest, me with one leg up and the other down. I could hear the game continuing without us. I sighed out, grateful that no one was waiting.

"Hey, Kemi..."

"Yeah?"

"You know we don't have to do this, right? We can just say we did it."

"I know but that still wouldn't be fair, right?"

"I guess... But you know I wouldn't do this to you if it's not what you want. I'm not going to force anything -

"But it is what I want", she whispered.

"Wh-what?" At that moment, I nearly died. She couldn't mean...

"I... I um... Inuyasha, I have a crush on you."

"Akemi", I mumbled. "You're joking, right? You're just doing this to pull my tail?"

"No... I'm serious. I was happy when the bottle landed on you." With my keen eyesight, I saw her shuffle. "I know you see me as a baby and as your sister but... I really like you. You protect me... and you care about me. You treat me well and I feel so special when I'm around you. Isn't that what you said when you told me how a boy should make me feel?"

"Yeah... I did but I didn't..."

"I guess what I should be saying is... you don't have to kiss me if you don't want to. I get it. I know that Kagome and Kikyou both like you. I also know that... you think they're pretty too. They are your age."

"Um..." I mumbled. I didn't want to hurt her feelings but I also didn't want to kiss her. She was right. She was like a sister to me. I can't kiss my sister! Not to mention it would change so much. And Miroku... what would he do if he found out?

But I didn't want to hurt her feelings...

"Akemi, I'll do it, okay?"

"Y-you will."

"Yeah. I mean, you are like a sister to me, I'm sorry. But... I want you to be happy. Just promise me you won't tell your brother."

"I won't. We can say that I only did it to be fair and that I didn't want to go with Kouga. I mean... he's cute and all, and really nice but... I feel like he does things I'm not ready for."

"I'm glad you know to stay away."

She giggled and shrugged. "Yeah..."

"Alright", I said. "Let's do this."

She nodded and sat on her knees. She then blinked. "H-how?"

"I thought you -

"I lied. I wanted to make you jealous and to get my brother off my back. I didn't really kiss Greggory... I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's fine." No, it's not. That means I'll be taking her first kiss! I mean... better me than the wolf, am I right?

I reached my hands out but pulled way. It was awkward. She was still like... a baby to me! So small and younger, even if it was two years. She was my baby sister!

"Yasha..."

I sighed out and took a deep breath. "I'm just trying to think of how to do this." I grabbed her arm and she gasped. "Don't worry, okay? I got you. Just come here." She nodded with a small okay and crawled to me. Right between my legs she stood on her knees. Her eyes were looking into mine.

"Did you know that your eyes glow", she whispered.

"N-no... I didn't."

"It's comforting. To know that your eyes guide me through the dark..." Oh man, what did I do? She's got it for me bad!

"Well uh... thanks." Looking into her eyes, I felt something similar. I was always drawn to those big eyes. They shined and sparkled with excitement. She really wanted it. She really had a crush on me. How did I not notice?

"So, what now?"

I grabbed her cheeks and leaned forward. She gasped right before our lips touched. Her hands held mine as she leaned forward. At first, I was a bit uncomfortable... then the scariest thing happened.

I began to enjoy it. My arms wrapped around her waist and she fell into my lap. She reached behind my neck and dug in my hair. It kind of amazed me. How could she know so much at ten? Isn't this her first? She knew practically as much as me!

I mean... I knew what to do because Miroku and I made a huge discovery called porn when we were flipping through channels at night. We were waiting for the anime shows to start on Adult Swim. A quick flip to Cinemax and we were goners. But her... how does she know anything?

"Yash..." She whispered against my lips.

"Yeah..." I felt tears on my face and knew for a fact that I wasn't crying. I panicked. "Wh-what's wrong?"

"I'm happy... there's nothing wrong."

"Oh", I said. "Good, me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah", I mumbled. I pecked her lips once more. When I did, something grew in my chest. "How are you so good if this is your first time?"

"I like to rewind the parts when they kiss in movies", she said shyly.

"You're adorable."

She leaned in and kissed me. I released a growl and she paused. Her hands went to my shoulders and squeezed. "Did I -

"No... it happens. Sorry."

"I liked it", she said. "It's okay." That something that appeared in my chest grew larger. "C-can you kiss my neck?"

"What?"

"I heard about it. People say it feels good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

I moved to her neck and froze dead in my tracks. She's... never smelt so good until now. What was this? I placed my lips on her neck and kissed there. She gasped and jumped, but I continued. When I kissed there, the taste on my lips grew sweeter. So sweet, in fact, that I licked her on instinct. Her taste exploded on my tongue, I had to hold in the moan.

She snorted out and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, that was a mistake. It tickles too much."

I smiled at her. She's always been super ticklish. We went back to kissing but I began to yearn for her neck. It was so sweet and smelt so good. My chest was growing tight. I couldn't breathe. It scared me.

She released a moan and I growled. My hands tightened on her waist and something pulsed inside of me. My heart beat quickened and I grew to want her more. What is this? What's happening?

"Inu...Inuyasha..." she whispered.

All I thought was more. Say my name more. I want to kiss her more. But...

She stopped.

"What's wrong? What did I do? Did I do something wrong?"

"No", she said shaking her head. "It's just that... I keep crying... and time is going to be up soon and..."

"It's okay if you cry as long as they are happy tears, right?"

"Yeah but... I don't want you to get in trouble with my brother. We can't tell them that I was too afraid if they catch us, right?"

"Yeah..." I said, growing dizzy. There was a scent coming from her. A scent that... I never recognized. It didn't happen when I kissed Kikyou in here. But then again, it didn't go this far either.

"And... I think I have to pee too."

Seeing as I was only twelve, I didn't know anything. Neither did she. But I know now that what's got her tingling down there is not the urge to pee.

"Oh... okay", I said with a nod. I then stood up and knocked on the door, startling her. "Hey! Hey, you guys open up. Akemi's got to pee!"

Within seconds, Miroku threw the door open. Akemi darted out, with everyone's eyes on her. Then Miroku turned to doors to hell on me.

"What did you do to her", he said with a voice filled with venom. Putting my acting skills to work, I groaned.

"I didn't do anything! Geez, to think you'd trust me more! Or did you forget that I was by your side fighting everyone off her?"

"Kouga said he heard something?"

"You're gonna trust him? He's probably jealous because it was me and not him."

"Hey mutt -

"Shut up", I yelled. "Look, it was probably her crying. She got scared. Turns out she really didn't kiss anyone. She just wanted you to stop treating her like she's still three. She only agreed to do it because she didn't want to be unfair. She agreed to go with me because she didn't want to go with Kouga. She knew I wouldn't do anything to her or hold it against her."

"Then why are your clothes messed up", Kouga shot.

"Because I was holding her as she cried. I think next time we should not play this around her. Maybe when she's a bit older. She's not ready. She only did it because she's tired of everyone looking at her like a baby. The only person who doesn't do it is Kouga. She gets it bad enough because she's shorter than normal. Just because she's younger than us doesn't mean she's a toddler. Besides... she's only two years younger, Miroku."

Miroku's poster loosened up and he nodded. "Okay... Akemi, is that true." We all turned to her, not knowing she returned.

"Yeah... it's true. I'm sorry everyone."

"It's okay", Kikyou said. "We're sorry for treating you like a kid."

"Right", Sango said. "We'll be mindful next time."

"You're still a brat", Bankotsu said.

"Shut up", she growled as she threw a pillow at him.

We all laughed and sat back down. We decided to play hide and seek. It was a less pressuring game. And we played it with the lights on because the girls were afraid we'd scare them again.

After that, I kept reverting back to Akemi and the kiss. It was the first time I paid attention to her, like really paid attention. Everything I said about her not being a kid was me speaking my epiphany. That night I kept looking at her. She wasn't five anymore and it showed. Her breasts were the biggest in the room! She was really mature for her age and extremely gorgeous. Her smell was more enticing. I could see why Kouga liked her so much.

After that night, I realized just how close I was to Akemi. I realized just how much I cared for her. It was the beginning of my crush on my best friend's little sister.

I was screwed.

From then, I did my best in keeping guys away from her. None of them were good enough. Miroku appreciated me more for that. We worked hard at what we did. It only got more complicated as time went by because she began developing way more. The swell to her breasts swelled more. Her hips gained a delicious curve. And her height just made her all the more delectable. It became a chore to keep the guys at bay. But not one we couldn't handle. I think we handled it a little too well. Any guy that got close to her didn't last long enough to touch her. The only thing any of them could do was hold her hand.

If I let it get that far...

And though I grew further and further into the crush I had on her. She grew further and further out. Because I told her that her assumptions were right, I did think of her as a sister, she left it alone. I guess she took the kiss as a gift and moved on. To be honest, she kind of got what she wanted. She got to make out with her crush. She got to feel what it was like to be with me, even for seven minutes. It was truly seven minutes in heaven. At least it was for me. But she was obviously done because she started dating.

And to make matters worse, I find out that I truly liked her when I was taught about yokai and mating by my father. As promised, Akemi and I never told anyone what happened in the closet. When she explained her first kiss, it was always with a guy she really like and treated her well. She'd say they didn't end together very long because there was a mutual part. There just wasn't much between them.

Shit, only if she knew. So, because I kept my promise, I never told my old man about the closet ordeal. I found out that my demon took a liking to her when he decided it was time to explain sex to me at thirteen because I was a "growing teenage boy". So, when I found out that the sudden lack of control meant that all sides of me, human and demon, liked her... I knew it was official.

I was royally fucked.

There's no way I'd get a chance. For one, I was probably a phase for her. It's almost a law for a little sister to fall for her brother's friends. Apparently, it happened to all of them! So, I can really just be something she got over and never plans to turn back to. Not to mention, I told her that I didn't like her, with my big ass mouth. And then you've got Miroku. You see how he is with Kouga. Kouga is in his best friend circle! He practically killed him when the wolf looked at Akemi's perfectly round ass... I'm glad that he was too busy beating Kouga that he didn't notice me getting a good eye full. If he ever finds out that I secretly want to lay his sister down... I'd be dead for sure.

The wrath of Miroku for his sister makes both God and Satan cry. It's not something I wanna face.

Everything was damned when it came time she turned thirteen.

"What do you mean you have to leave again?"

"M-my miko powers... they're coming in hard. Mom and dad says that I may be more powerful than we all thought. Because I'm growing up and going through puberty, it's going to be hard to control. I have to go with uncle back to the shrine to get additional training."

"How long will you be gone", I asked, not liking it at all.

"Until junior year", she whispered. Akemi's birthday is in November. School starts in September. She hasn't even really got the chance to experience high school. Only about a couple of months.

By the time she gets back... we'll be done.

When Akemi becomes a junior... I'll be away in college.

"Shit", I cursed.

"I know... I'm sorry! I'll never get to have fun in high school with you guys! I always wanted this!"

"It'll be okay", Miroku said. "I'll be here and you'll visit on the holidays. Inuyasha will get in contact with you."

"We still got college to look forward to, Kemi", I said. "You can go there with us."

"Yeah", she said crying.

"Don't cry, you know how much I hate that", I groaned.

"I'm sorry."

"When are you leaving?"

"Next week."

"So soon, eh?"

Miroku smirked and elbowed me. "Look on the bright side... we know she'll still be a virgin. There's no way the shrine will let her fool around on sacred grounds." That was an upside. I knew no other guy was going to touch what was mine.

I snorted. "Yeah, we can call this a vacation. We'll get a break from beating up assholes, now!"

Akemi laughed and rolled her eyes. "More like I'll get a vacation from your hovering."

It was hard to let her go. It was bad enough that she was too far from my reach when she was in front of me. Now she's going to be states away. I'll miss her more than ever. Like, wishing to taste her lips wasn't bad enough already. The only hope I had was maybe, when she got back, she'd want me again. That maybe being away from me for too long will help her realize just how much she did liked me.

But that was selfish and also so much to wish for. What I truly wanted was for her to be happy. That means if I'm in her life as her boyfriend or not.

But, there's still nothing for me to worry about. She's at a shrine. How will she find any guy good enough for her there, am I right?

Wrong!

"Ro-Ro", Akemi squealed over the video chat. "I miss you, big brother!"

"My sweet baby girl, how are you this fine day?"

"I'm good! I just wish I was there to hug you in person."

"Oh shit, that's Akemi", I asked jumping out of my desk chair. I dashed to the bed and flopped down next to Miroku. "Is it Puppy Paw I hear", I teased. She always loved her dog slippers and wore them all the time. For it, I began to call her puppy paws.

"Ya-Ya!" I saw her arm shoot out to her side and frowned. Was she hitting something? Maybe it was just me, because Miroku didn't address it. "I should have known you would be there. You two are never apart."

"What's going on, Kemi? How's your training coming along?"

"Oh, I'm doing great! Uncle said I'm progressing quicker than others. I'm already an elite!"

"No shit, already?"

"Yep", Akemi giggled with pride.

"What does that mean", I asked.

"Well that means Akemi is moving faster in her training. In this rank is usually when priest and priestess begin to go out on missions. She's drawing really close to the end of training."

"In other words..." I began feeling excitement bubble in my belly.

"I'll be coming home early", she squealed with her arms up.

"Not so good for me..."

Akemi's face went still and very pale. Her arm, once more, shot out to hit something. A smacking noise echoed from the small speakers of the laptop. Suddenly the man next to me grew really dark.

"Who the hell is that?"

"What are you talking about", she asked with a clueless shrug.

"Don't just sit there and act like a FULL-GROWN MAN DIDN'T JUST SPEAK!"

"Oh, it's Jak. Bank's brother!"

"That's a lie", I said. "If it was him, he would have stolen you phone as soon as he heard my voice."

"Not to mention, Jak is here. With Bankotsu. He's done with his training his superior senses, and he sounds nothing like that!"

"Um..." Akemi said, her face going red. "Damn it, Brandon. I didn't want to introduce you just yet! You always have to open your mouth!"

"It has to happen sometime, beautiful."

"Who the fuck is that", I yelled. A bit of my jealousy began to show but Miroku obviously took it as big brother instinct like his. I mean, I have been faking like that's what it was all these years.

Akemi on the other hand, looked at me with an arched brow. Back then I took it as disapproval for yelling at her. I now know it was confusion.

"Miroku and Inuyasha, meet Brandon", she said as she revealed the boy sitting beside her. "He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend", both Miroku and I screamed.

"What the hell are you doing with a boyfriend", Miroku yelled.

"Well... did you really expect for me not to get one?"

"I thought they didn't let you do that at the shrine."

"Brandon isn't from the shrine and I live with my uncle. I wanted it that way."

"You wanted freedom", Miroku hissed.

"Can you blame me? Brandon's from school. I go to school during the day and immediately after, I go to training."

"I have a feeling your brothers don't like me."

"We don't", both Miroku and I said.

"Don't take it personal. They don't like any guy who likes me. They hated their best friend for years!"

"He wasn't my best friend and you know it", I defended.

"Now, now Ya-Ya... don't be so mean."

"Did you touch my sister?"

"In what definition", Brandon asked clueless. Akemi gasped as her face went red. He did.

"I'm going to kill you."

"What did I say?"

"It was only a question, Miroku? It didn't mean anything!"

"Did you fuck my sister?"

"No!"

"Let him answer, Akemi", I growled.

The guy opened his mouth but then a phone ringed. He looked down and sighed out. "Sorry, this is my mom. I have to take this."

Akemi watched as he left. When her door closed she turned on us with the scariest face I have ever seen. Both Miroku and I shrunk back in fear. I don't think we've ever seen her so pissed.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Wh-what?"

"Brandon has been excited to meet the both of you since we began dating! He loves the way I talk about you guys and he wanted to meet the people who make me so happy. I was the one keeping him from meeting you because of this! For Christ's sake, it's like you don't want me to find love! I do want to get married and have kids, Miroku. If you don't quit, I'm going to become an old maid!"

"I want you to be happy and married, just not to any fucking guy who wants a sweet lay."

Akemi's face softened. She then nodded. "I know where this is coming from."

"Y-you do", I asked nervous.

"Yeah", she said. "Miroku, you're afraid that I'll run into a guy like you. Some guy who likes to grab butts and ask random girls to bare his kid. Some guy who makes her feel special for a week and then move along, right?"

Miroku stuttered and looked away from the camera. Akemi released a giggled. She then moved on to me. "And Inuyasha... you're afraid that what happened in elementary school will happen again but on a worse scale."

"I only want the best for you, Mi-Mi", I said. "I want someone who will protect you with their life, who'll love you non-stop. Someone who'd put their life on the line just to get you what you want."

Akemi's beaming violet eyes stared at me. They were always so big. And she'd talk about my eyes? Hers were the ones that were truly beautiful. I loved her eyes since the day I met her.

"I know... The truth is you guys have always been there for me. You've always protected me and gave me the love that I deserve. You set my expectations high, ya know? I always thought that if a guy can't love me like my brother's or better then they can't love me at all. My dream guy is the guy with characteristics like yours."

I have characteristics like mine.

"You set a bar that's hard to reach. And when I do find a guy I think is close, you scare him away. Don't do this with Brandon. You've done enough for me. I appreciate it. Unfortunately... now it's about time you let me go... I can handle it. You trust me, right?"

"Yeah, I just don't trust those idiots!"

"Well at least trust that I know how to deal with them", she said with a laugh. "You taught me well. I got this. And if there's ever a time where I'd need your help, because I always will, I'll come to you. Okay?"

I said nothing as Miroku did all the talking. She wants me to let her go? I can't do that. I care for her too much. I like her too much! I -

I love her...

"Yash?"

My eyes shot towards the screen. She was staring at me. Miroku was sitting in my desk chair, pouting with his arms folded.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine", I said. I love you. I'll never be okay with this.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good." No. I need you. "Does he make you happy?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he does." No. No one can make you as happy as I can. I want to be the one there for you! I love you, Akemi. Why that hell can't you see that?

"You know that all I ever want for you is happiness, right?"

"Yeah, I know that", Akemi said. "It's hard for me to forget, you know?" I smirked as she referred to her first kiss. Her face went red as she looked away. Her eyes grew distant as the smile wavered. She bit her lower lip and I look to them. Oh... the way she bites her lips. The way they taste...

"So, what will happen when you move back home", I asked. "You two gonna shoot for long distance?"

"We haven't gotten that far", she mumbled. Her eyes returned to me, and sparkled. "We're thinking long distance since I always visit uncle. But then we were also thinking maybe placing our relationship on pause. After high school, we may end up in the same university."

"Yeah", I asked.

"Mhm. You know with all of us together, you might get to officially meet him."

"Do I really want to meet the bastard?"

"You'll love him", she said with a laugh.

"I doubt it." I hate him already. At that, the door opened and my ears moved. "He's back."

"Yeah", she said.

"Hi, sorry. My mom called. She was telling me to make sure I don't come home too late."

"Right", I said. "Hey kid?"

"Yeah", Brandon said.

"You take care of my girl", I grunted. "If I hear that you so much as made her think she was unhappy, I will rip off your balls, feed you your seed in a bottle like milk, boil your testicles and turn them into an entree. Do you understand?"

"Uh... y-yeah -

"No, I don't think you do", I growled out. "You see, this girl right here – the one that you're seeing – she's worth more than the world. She means that much to me and her brother. I hate seeing her cry, I hate knowing that she ever did. She deserves the absolute best! Quite frankly, I don't think you fit the fucking part, but she does. Because she does, we're willing to give you a chance. So, don't you dare get ballsey. I will rip your throat out and watch you drown in your own blood before I let that happen. Are we clear?"

"Cr-crystal."

I nodded. "Good boy." I looked to Akemi and smirked at her. "You be good too; do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Ya-ya."

"That's my girl." I looked between the two and sighed. Then a thought popped up. "You still didn't answer our question from earlier", I said. Brandon looked at me confused. "Did you fuck her?"

His face went red and he began to laugh.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Uh... no. No, you don't, and no, we didn't. We haven't gotten that far."

"And you won't get that far. Until she has a ring on her finger and vowels are spoken, she's staying a virgin." That is unless I get to her first...

That's when I found out that I was in love with her. I was dying everyday knowing that she was with someone else. My precious Akemi, she was loving on another guy. And just imagine, she was the one that looked at me the way I look at her now. The roles are reversed. When she surprised us this summer, I was ecstatic. I could see her again. I could hold her.

"Ro-Ro", her beautiful voice called out from the other side of his bedroom door. "And Ya-Ya, I know you're in there too."

We were playing an old favorite, Super Smash Bros when we heard her. The controllers fell as the room went silent. We wanted to make sure it was real. She was supposed to come back when school began. Not so early!

But the door opened and there she was. She was more bodacious than when she left. Her body was full and fit, besides her height. She'd forever more remain small. But nothing was wrong with that. Looking over her, I took in her delicious appearance. She was wearing crop top with long sleeves. It clung to her body beneath her breasts. Her jeans fitted perfectly to her hips. From the looks of it, she went retro 70's. It worked for her. But my favorite thing about her appearance stood out more as her eyes shone with happiness.

"Well this isn't the welcome I was expecting", she mumbled as she dropped her arms.

"My baby girl", Miroku yelled as he ran towards her. Picking her up, he twirled her and kissed her face. "Oh, I missed you so much! Look, you've grown! An... inch..."

"Shut up", she said pushing him away. I walked up to her and smiled. Her head was at my chest. It was perfect because when I hugged her that's where her face laid.

"You just won't quit, will ya?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"You're looking more woman like by the second. If you don't quit, I'm going to have to marry you myself to keep other guys off of you."

"You flatter me", she said, taking it as a joke. Oh, if she only knew.

"I'm so proud of you, Kemi", Miroku said. "You finished a two-year training in one. And you did it without even living on the shrine. How do you feel?"

"Happy", she sighed. "I think my motivation was coming back to you guys. I mean, it felt nice not having you breathe down my back. If felt nice talking to boys and hanging out but... I missed you too much to really enjoy any of it. Nothing's fun without you guys."

"You got that right", I grunted.

"What about Brandon? How did he take it?"

"Um, he's fine", she said. "We kind of had to break it off. He moved down to Texas to help care for his great-aunt. They're super close. He was practically in tears knowing that she wasn't doing well on her own. She fell and nearly busted her head open."

"Oh god", Miroku said. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Me too." And I was. I'd never wish bad fortune on anyone. To hear his aunt wasn't in the best health was horrible, but to know that Akemi was now a free agent... I had a chance again. I just had to take it. Before I go to hell from being happy over the subject...

We spent the rest of the time catching up. The summer consisted of beach trips, carnivals and fairs, movie outings, and even amusement and water parks. It was fun. I was going into my senior year with Miroku and Akemi was a sophomore. But summer wasn't over yet. We still had a couple of weeks.

Akemi and Miroku were supposed to be heading over to my house. There was a concert we were planning on going to at eight. It was agreed they come over at seven.

It was currently five thirty and I just got in from running. I needed a shower. The plan was to do just that, get ready and play online. Time will fly while I'm on the game and I'll be ready when they get here.

But there were obviously other plans made for me.

I was dressed in my jeans and drying my hair with a towel. I have yet to put my shirt on because I obviously didn't want to get it wet. Then my doorbell rang. I looked at my watch, it was six o'two. It couldn't have been Miroku and Akemi.

I ran downstairs and opened the door. I nearly joked when I saw a pretty little thing in a flannel with a tank underneath and shorts that stopped right above her knees.

"Akemi, you're early. What's wrong?"

"Nothing", she said. "Miroku went out with Sango, so I got bored. I thought why not come here. I knew you'd be into the games while waiting."

"You know me too well."

She smiled as she looked down to my bare chest. Clearing her throat, she took my side step as invitation to come in.

"Who dropped you off?"

"Oh, Rin did. I went to get ice cream with her. I would have stayed out with her but she had a date with Shippou. Everyone is all coupled off!"

"I know the feeling", I said as we both walked to my room.

"I don't know how! You're always with someone."

"What makes you think that? I haven't had a girlfriend for a while."

"Then who are you taking to prom?"

"I was going to take your brother", I mumbled. "Get him a pretty dress and nice corsage. He'd love that but... he blew me off for Sango." I continued as Akemi laughed out. "The guy broke my heart."

"No seriously! I know you're not going alone."

"Oh... I don't know. I was thinking you", I said.

"M-me?"

"Yeah, why not?" Akemi stared at me, uncertain and I shrugged. Okay too forward... blow it off. "I mean I think it's a good idea so we can all experience it together, you know?"

Akemi nodded and turned to the television which had the game menu playing. "Right", she said. "That would be fun. All of us hanging out for prom! I always wanted that?"

"Yeah", I asked.

"Yep", she said. "I remember when I was younger, I had the hugest crush on you."

"Oh yeah, I remember", I mumbled. "It all seems so clear now. You were always clinging to me. I only thought it was because I was another big brother to you."

"Yeah that too. I'd dream of us going to prom. I even dreamt of marrying you."

"Huh", I said dropping my towel as I tilted my head a bit at her confession. "Really now?"

"Yeah, don't tease me about it", she laughed out. "I guess you can call it a dream come true if you want. That's why I kind of went silent when you said you wanted to take me to prom."

"I didn't know it was that far in. I just thought that you wanted to kiss me."

She laughed out, her face going red. "Oh yeah, the seven minutes in heaven. I remember that! You're my first kiss. That was a dream too! For a second I felt like we were really a couple."

She stood up and removed her flannel before stretching. She then flopped on the bed and watched me look for a shirt. I looked to her and smirked.

"I'll have to admit though..."

"Admit to what?"

"My first kiss was my best kiss."

I froze, only my eyes moving. Her tank rose a bit revealing her toned stomach. I swallowed hard. "R-really?"

"Yeah... though it was kind of embarrassing when I started laughing. But then again you did lick me, you dog."

"I couldn't help it", I said defending myself. "You tasted good!" It wasn't until it came out of my mouth that I realized what I said.

She shot up from my bed and stared at me. "I what...?"

"You tasted good", I mumbled. "But don't worry about it."

"How am I not supposed to worry about that? You wanted to eat me?"

I stared at her wide eyed before busting into laughter. "No! I don't want to eat you! What kind of bullshit is that?"

"I don't know. I guess I got the wrong idea when you said that."

"No, when people usually say that it means that you taste sweet on their tongue... in a sexual sense."

"So, you're sexually attracted to me, Inuyasha?"

"I'd be lying if I said no, Akemi. You're hot. Everyone knows this."

"But I want to know what you know, what you think."

I looked at her with a frown. What is she talking about? "Akemi, where are you going with this?"

She sighed out and sat with her legs crossed on my bed. "Excuse me if I'm wrong but... I can't shake this feeling that... you like me."

"What?"

"Let me explain! I mean, I kind of started thinking it when you met Brandon. You seemed way too angry about it. Meanwhile Miroku dialed down, you threatened his life. I expected that from him, not you. And then you started talking about how much I meant to you. I don't think you noticed but you were staring at me, hard." She rubbed her hands together and sighed. "When the call was done Brandon said it too. And then you became a bit distant. Whenever you heard Brandon you made excuses to leave." She looked up to me with a frown. "Am I right or am I just crazy?"

"You thought it was okay to bring it up now", I asked. "What if I do like you? What then?"

"I don't know", she mumbled. "You haven't answered the question yet."

"Answer me this and I'll answer yours."

"That's not fair, I asked you first!"

"I know, just do it." I stepped forward and folded my arms. "Do you have feelings for me? Maybe that can be where all of this is coming from?"

"Where all of this is coming from", she said kind of taken back. "You say that as if what I'm thinking about is wrong! I was asking a question! I wasn't going to hold it against you!"

"Why are you so uptight? You're defensive for no reason, Akemi."

"No, I'm not", she denied. "It's just... you're talking like I'm a kid making up a story based on a fairytale books. So, that's where this is coming from? That's what you sound like!"

"So, you're not going to answer the question?"

"Why should I? I thought I asked you first."

"You did. Is it wrong that I asked the same thing?"

"Yes!"

"Why is that?"

"Because I feel like you're hiding something! You're playing games!"

"Me too. Why can't you just come out and say whether you do or not?"

She released a huff and turned away. "So, you don't. I was wrong."

"No, I didn't say that."

"Then what are you saying?"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, I do! I always did! It was just so hard because that night... you told me I was your sister. And since then it was like you forgot about everything. You told me not to tell anyone. I felt like a little kid with an impossible crush. I wanted to date another guy but I always thought about you", her eyes began to water up, but she quickly wiped away the tears. "I never said anything because you never liked me. I was always you baby sister. Imagine me chasing a dream that already denied me. You'd look at me with pity, just like that night, only because you wanted me happy. What makes me happy is being with you!" She groaned out and cover her face, throwing herself into the bed. "Oh my god, I'm so pathetic!"

"Don't say that", I grunted. "You're not pathetic."

"Yes, I am! Chasing you is like the stupid girls in the movie chasing the boy who's always bullied her. Who never liked her until she got pretty! You told me no that night but since then I only fell harder for you."

"That's completely different."

"How", she asked sitting up.

"Because ever since that night I've been feeling the same way", I laughed out. "It's not because you started to get pretty, you've always been beautiful. I just didn't look at you until I kissed you. You were always special, I just hadn't realized how special. I looked at you like a little kid because that's all you've ever been. I wasn't really allowed to look at you like you were a potential girlfriend because your brother would have killed me. Then I kissed you."

"Really", she asked.

"Yeah."

She glared at me before flinging a pillow. "You, asshole, how come you haven't said anything!"

"Ah – hey, would you quit!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Could I really? I thought you were over me! And your -

"If you bring up my brother one more time, I will kill you. I'll suffocate you with the pillow! Are you serious! You're using him as an excuse! My brother doesn't run my life! He doesn't choose who I can and can't date! It doesn't matter what he thinks. It's what I think that counts. What we think! This entire time you had me both looking and feeling like an idiot! I mean if you're bringing up my brother imagine how I felt. You're his best friend! Think about how he would have looked at me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think of that. I just didn't want to ruin the relationship we all have."

"He would have understood. He loves you and me. If it'd make us happy, he'd let it happen."

"And what if we didn't work?"

"I don't think I would have loved you for this long if I didn't have faith in us working, Inuyasha", she whispered. "I mean, what the hell!"

"I just wanted you to be happy. Anywhere you were, any person you were with as long as you were happy -

"You make me happy, jackass! I want you! You're the one, Inuyasha! Or is that not clear enough for you?"

My breathing was hard. I didn't notice how fast I was breathing until I released one breath and everything stopped. This is it. This is what I have been waiting for.

"So, what are you going to do", she asked. "Are you going to let me walk out the door, are we going to play video games like none of this ever happened or are you going to kiss me?"

I looked down to the shirt I had in my hand. Throwing it behind me, I went for Akemi and pulled her to my chest. Her hands braced for impact on my chest. I looked down at her. I could hear her heart, it was beating at rabbit speed.

"Akemi -

Her hand went to the back of my neck before she moved on to her toes and pulled me down for a kiss. My arm tightened around her waist as the taste of her lips brought back memories. It brought a hunger. I growled out and took control. My tongue dived into her mouth and she shivered in my arms. Her knees must have gone weak because I had to pull her up. Her hand balled in my hair as our kiss grew hot and intense.

I pulled her up and her legs wrapped around my waist. My hands went to her thighs and squeezed hard before traveling to pay the same attention to her ass. She moaned and bucked against me, her breast pressing into my chest.

"Ya..." She gasped out. Her hot breath brushed against my lips. Her nails dug into my shoulder. "Ya-Ya... st-stop!" She pulled away and her face fell on my shoulder.

"What's wrong", I asked in a panic as I held her.

"I... I couldn't breathe, you maniac..."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I lost control. It was like tasting her once again... And to taste her tongue... It was pure honey.

"It's fine", she said. Her head came up and her forehead rested on mine. She pecked my lips. I took advantage of it and turned it into something more. Biting down on her lip, she groaned out. "Fuck..."

The scent that I once witnessed years ago in the closet drifted to my nose. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I hissed. She's aroused.

"Shit, woman, you don't know what you're doing to me."

"What?"

"I smell how turned on you are", I mumbled.

"Oh", she said. She then moved her hair to the side and exposed her neck before wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "I taste good, right?"

"Ak-k-k-kemi", I stuttered out. I could feel my beastly instincts rise. It feels like she's submitting. She may not know that though. "Do you... do..."

"I'm submitting", she whispered. "Yeah. I've wanted this for a while. I know a few things."

"Are you sure? I don't think you know the grounds of what you're doing. Submitting is more than -

"I know", she said certain. "It'll be okay. Geez, Inuyasha, I'm not a virgin."

"What the fuck did you just say to me", I growled out.

"Well um..." She said feeling less confident. "I lost it while I was away. I mean, you can't be my first for everything! Don't be selfish!"

"Who was it, Brandon?"

"That's not important", she said. "I'm not asking who you -

"Kagome."

"Jesus", she said before pushing away. She fell to her feet and growled. "I didn't want to know!"

"Was it Brandon?"

"Yes! Why does it matter?"

"I just want to know the name of the bastard I'm going to kill. He touched something that belongs to me."

"Excuse the hell out of me", she said. "Last I check I'm not a piece of property with your name on it."

I grabbed her by the neck and kissed her. Her hands went to my chest and balled into fists. Breaking away I watched as she stood stunned, eyes closed and lips begging for more.

"You will be", I said.

Her eyes opened and she nodded. I held her chin and tilted it to the side. She sighed as I pecked her on the lips. I kissed down her chin to her neck. She hissed out and I ran my tongue along the conjunction of where her neck and body met. It was then my turn to shiver. I don't ever think I felt like this in my life.

"So... good", she said.

"Do you want more", I asked.

"Yes", she said.

I picked her up and laid her down on my bed. Going back to her neck I traveled down to her collar bone. Then I went to the cleavage revealed by her top. My fangs dragged across her skin and she mewed in pleasure.

"How much do you want", I asked her.

Her eyes opened and her fingers traveled down my chest to the hairs that surrounded my navel. She swallowed deeply before looking back at me.

"I want all of it", she said.

I stared down at her and balled my claws into the sheets. She heard the rip and bit her lip. Another spike of her arousal came to me.

"Akemi... I don't know if I can control myself... I can't."

"Why not?"

"I want you too much", I said. "I might -

"Claim me?"

Shocked, I gasped. How much did she know? I gave a slight nod and she caressed my cheek. Sitting up on her fore arms she sighed.

"It's okay."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be fine", she whispered. "I trust you. You'd never go too far unless it was something I wanted."

"But Akemi -

"You made that promise to me and you never broke any promise, ever. At least not the ones for me. I trust you. Besides... who's to say I don't want to be claimed by you?" She pushed me up and I stood on my knees. She slid from underneath me and climbed off the bed. She walked to turn off the game console and TV. She then walked to the windows and closed all of the shades. Her last trip was to the door. Right beside it, was the light switch which she flipped. We were both succumbed to darkness. It took me only a second to adjust. I knew she could see nothing.

"What are you doing?"

"It's been so long since I last seen them..."

"What?"

"The glow in your eyes", she whispered. "They guide me to you." She walked to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. I was still sitting on my knees but she forced me back. I fell down on the bed and she cradled my hips. She looked down at me as I leaned on my arms. Her fingers trailed along the top of my jeans awaking each sense of the skin she touched. It burned like hell. Then her hand traveled slowly up my torso and chest until she reached my arms. She took this time to move towards my hands which she guided to her waist. She held my hands there as she kissed me. Once I pulled her in into me she released my hands and allowed them to roam along her back side.

With me squeezing her sweet, plump ass, she moaned out and grinded forward. That awaken the beast in my pants and caused it to stir. She kissed down my chin and neck to only lick her way back to my lips to capture them.

"You're not as shy as you were in the closet."

"I think you're to blame for that", she said.

"How come?"

"Because I wasn't as shy when I left as I was inside, either." Sitting up, she moved along my hard on once more causing me to groan. "You were not only my first kiss but also my sexual awakening."

He fingers slipped under the top hem of my pants. She popped the button loose before zipping down.

"You sure this is what you want?"

"It's always been what I wanted", she said. "I just never thought I had to wait so long to get it." Her hand slipped into my boxers and wrapped around my dick. I hissed as she brought it out into the open. "Oh..." she moaned out. "Yash... it's so big..."

Her hand pumped up and down slowly. Her grip was tightened perfectly. I gasped out as she moaned. This person... she's definitely not the little girl I use to know. I've known that for a while now but... damn! She's more woman than I thought!

"Fuck Kemi... you're so good!"

I could feel her body travel down my own. I watched her and her eyes stayed watching my glowing ones. I don't think her eye contact ever left.

Placing herself at the base of my cock, she licked all the way up, slowly. I released a deep growl when she placed a kiss on the head.

"Damn it, don't tease me woman. You're going to find yourself in a hell of some trouble!"

She pumped her hand, now slick with my pre-cum. She took the head into her mouth and sucked firmly. Swirling her tongue around it, she released with a pop. She then pumped her hand once more before giggling.

"I bet you're wishing you would have told me a long time ago, huh?"

"Is this supposed to be you punishing me?"

"Hm", she said. "I don't know." She flicked her tongue along a spot on the back of the head and I pulsed in her hand. "You tell me... is this torture for you, Ya-Ya?"

"Oh, I swear to go I'm gonna – GAWH!"

Before I could finish, she took me inside her mouth whole. I swear her mouth must be related to Mary Poppins suitcase because I disappeared in her mouth. How can her throat be so deep?

"Oh shit", I cursed as she bobbed her head along my shaft. Her eyes never left mine. Only time she ever gave it a rest was when she blinked. Even that was sexy. I tried myself to keep the eye contact but she was so good it was hard to keep my eyes from closing and rolling to see my brain.

"Damn", I hissed out. "Akemi... I'm gonna AH! What the fuck?"

Before I could have my release, she pulled my balls down and away from my dick. It didn't hurt all too bad but it didn't feel good either.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Do you still have to cum?"

She then placed my still erected penis back into my boxers and patted it.

"How the hell do you know this stuff?"

"Shooting bows and arrows isn't the only thing I learned while I was away", she said sitting up on her knees.

"You dirty little miko", I said with a smirk. I leaned forward and grabbed her by the waist. Falling back, she squealed, landing on my chest. I then flipped us around, with her under me.

I kissed her and she giggled as she dragged her finger tips along the muscles in my back. I kissed the top of her breasts and stuck my tongue in the entrance of her valley. Not long after tasting the saltiness of the perspiration on her skin, I hungered to have more. Sadly, the damn blouse she was wearing kept getting in the way.

"Fuck it all", I snarled. I sent a single digit through the white beater, careful of not cutting her. She gasped out and slapped my hand away when I was half way done. "What woman?"

"You're ripping my top! What will I wear to the concert later?"

"You're flannel that's on the god damn floor!"

"But I -

"You're wearing the damn, flannel, alright?"

She groaned and her knees pressed into the sides of my waist. She gets turned on when I take charge. She's perfect mate material...

"Fine..."

"Good", I said. I continued to rip through the shirt and discard it. I could see her nipple poke through her bra. I leaned forward and ran my tongue along one as I pinched the other. I could feel it stiffen under my tongue and bra. I reached for the bra and out popped her tits. The bra rested beneath her breasts, pushing them up and holding them at full attention.

"Do you want me to take it off", she asked.

"In a second", I mumbled. "I'm liking this a little bit."

"Okay", she laughed out.

I grabbed them both and began massaging them. She jumped at the contact and cried out.

"Inuyasha", she moaned. "Careful, they're... super sensitive."

"I can tell", I said. I sucked in a breast and her hands went into my hair. As my tongue pressed down and swirled around her nipple, she went for my ears. I growled out as she rubbed them. When I switched breasts, she switched ears.

But what she wasn't prepared for was me grinding into her core. She yelped out and pulled me in. I grinded in a nice rhythm. It was in pattern to the treatment I gave to her twin mounds. She wouldn't stop moaning out my name or clawing at my back.

I stopped and sat up. "Take off the bra", I demanded. I helped her sit up. She then reached behind her back and unsnapped it. Flinging it away and motioned downward. "Panties too." She nodded and did as I said. Her fingers went through the button and zipper. I assisted her in removing her shorts. I then help her take off her underwear. As she moved to throw them, I grabbed her wrist.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Don't be cliché, you are not keeping my underwear."

"What did you say to me?"

"No", she challenged. "I refuse to go commando tonight!"

I arched a brow and nodded. "Seems fair", I said kissing her. I then eased my hand into hers and slipped the underwear out. Her now free hand went to my arm and squeezed my biceps which I flexed in response. Meanwhile I slipped the purple panties into my back pocket.

I don't know who the hell she's telling no to.

By the time our small make out session was done, she long forgot about her missing underwear. Then I began to finger her.

"Fuck", she yelled.

She was so tight. She swallowed my three fingers whole. She bucked her hips into my hand as she hummed out. I chuckled as I watched her contorted face.

"Pay back's a bitch, ain't it?"

"Sh-shut up..."

My thumb went to her clit and she called out to me. "What was that?"

"Oh..." She moaned out.

"That's what I thought." She clung around my fingers and I stopped. Slowly I pulled them out. I watched as her face tightened.

"Don't", she whined out.

"I'm not done", I reasoned. "I give my credit where it's due." She opened her eyes to watch me as I slid a finger into my mouth. I released a growl as shiver ran down my spine. I felt my fangs grow and something rumble in my chest. "Oh... that's delicious..."

"Don't tease me like that", she said.

"You're one to talk", I grumbled. I then grabbed the back of her knees and hiked then over my shoulders. Spreading her lips, I flicked my tongue over her clit. I then dragged it over the entire area.

My eyes looked at her, she was watching the whole thing. I released a dark chuckle and she shiver. More arousal leaked from her lips. I heard her swallow... Swirling my tongue in figure eights around her clit and lips, I could feel her body shudder. I clit twitched under my attention. She was raining on my tongue by now. So, I went in.

"Shit! How is you tongue so long", she screamed as her back arched. I placed my arm on her stomach to keep her down. I made sure to make the sounds of me eating her pussy audible. The louder I was the more turned on she got.

"Inuyasha", she cried out. "No... stop! It's...it's too much!"

"Do you not like it", I asked before going back in.

"No... well I mean I do but -

"Is it making you uncomfortable?"

"Not at all but -

"Then I'll do what the fuck I want", I hissed.

"Hah", she screamed. Her body bucked but I held her down with my hand pressed firmly on her torso. I pulled her further onto my tongue. She kept begging me to stop, saying that she was getting close. I knew what I wanted though. I wanted to taste it. I wanted to drink her all up. And that's what I got.

"Eh", she squeaked out.

Not letting any travel out, she came on my tongue. I moaned out at her sweet taste. It was her scent. Honey and lemon... with a hint of lavender. Even as I drank her up, I provide pleasure. My tongue searched her cavern until every drop was gone. When I was satisfied, I snaked out my tongue and licked my lips.

Her chest rose and fell unevenly as she worked hard to catch her breath. Her fingers dug into the bed sheets, ripping them with her nails.

"Why..." she asked. "Why didn't you stop?"

"Because I wanted to see if you tasted as sweet as you look", I said. Kissing her temple, I chuckled. "As I thought, you do."

She kissed my chin and moved some of my hair. "I thought your eyes only turn red when you're angry."

"It's any time my beastly instincts come out."

"What did they come out for this time?"

"They're here to tell me to take you", I said. "And to take you hard." Slipping my cock out, I rubbed it at her entrance. She looked down and bit her lip. "Are you ready?"

"Y-yeah", she said. "But do you have a condom?"

"In my nightstand", I said. I rolled off and moved to reach in the bedside table. She followed me to the head of the bed and rested on the pillows as she waited. Separating one from the others, I closed the drawer.

"You should get rid of these", she said hooking her finger in my draws.

I laughed as I stood out of bed. She then ducked under the covers, head and all. I rolled my eyes as I kicked off my pants and underwear. I bit into the packaged rubber and ripped it out. She peaked from the blankets and giggled, watching me role the rubber on.

"You hiding from me under there?"

"If you want it you have to come and get it", she sang out.

Chuckling I threw the covers up and ducked in before they fell back down again. Placing myself between her legs, where her knees hugged my hips, I looked down at her. We both laughed as she poked my nose.

"I got a question", she said.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I always wondered, with your powerful nose, can you smell what the Rock is cooking?"

We both laughed out at her randomness. My head fell to her shoulder and she hugged me.

"Really, Akemi? Right now?"

"Yeah", she said giggling. "I was just doing that to remind you that... though I may be your girlfriend after this, we're still best friends too."

"Girlfriend? I thought this was a onetime thing", I joked.

She sighed out as if relieved and held her forehead. "Oh man, I thought you'd never say that! Glad we're on the same page."

I looked at her and she giggled out. "Hm", I hummed looking down at her.

"What", she questioned.

"I'm just thinking that... I really love you."

Her eyes looked into mine and blinked. Suddenly she smiled and so did those large beautiful violet orbs. I always loved her eyes.

"I love you too, Ya-Ya."

"Good to know", I said. I then looked down and rubbed at her entrance. She moaned out gaining my attention. "You ready?"

"Yeah", she said with a nod.

Using one hand to hold myself above her, I used the other to guide myself in. I groaned out. My eyes rolled back so far it hurt, but I couldn't stop them. It felt so good. It was finally happening.

"Ah", she groaned out. "Wow... this kinda hurts", she whispered. "It's like the first time... all over again."

"You're so... tight!"

"Ha", she breathed out. Her eyes screwed shut and she tightened her jaw. I was smelling salt. It wasn't from the sweat.

"I'm sorry", I said slowing down. "I'll go easy."

"No, you're fine", she said with a strained voice. "The quicker you're in the quicker the pain will go away."

"Alright", I said pressing forward. As I did the smell of blood filled my nostrils. "Oh shit, Akemi you're bleeding! I don't think I can fit."

"No, Yash you're... you're doing great", she said. Her breathing was harsh.

"Look, don't force this because -

"I'm not forcing it", she whined out. "It's starting to feel good now."

"You're lying", I scolded. "Don't lie, if you need me to slow down, tell me. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not lying... entirely", she reasoned. I growled. "It's just you're bigger, is all. You're bigger than Brandon. Way bigger. That's all I was accustomed to. Take pride in that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah", she said in a quiet whisper. "You're almost, there right?"

"Half way..."

"God damn, how big are you! The girth of this thing, it's -

She stopped and dug her nails into my back. I felt the sting but it was minor. It was probably nothing compared to what she was feeling. I let it go.

"You okay?"

"It's you", she said. Her eyes opened, tears stained them heavily and I began to feel guilty until... "As long as it's you, I'll always be okay." I smiled at her and kissed her. She kissed back, hands holding my face. "Just... shove it all in, okay?"

"Akemi, I can't! I don't want to -

"I'll be fine, Yash. I'm a big girl." She pecked my cheek. "I can take it." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Please, just do it."

I sighed out, and placed both hands on the bed on either side of her head. I use them to brace myself. It felt good to me, so there was nothing on my side. I mean... fuck all above, it felt excellent. It was just her I was worried up. She's telling me to go but I know she's stubborn. But it's what she wants. So, I did it.

"OH MY GOD, FUCK", she screamed.

"You good?"

"Never better", she said. "It doesn't feel that bad now. You can... you can continue."

I nodded and grabbed the wooden bed post to keep restraint. I couldn't take the chance in getting lost in the pleasure meanwhile she hasn't adjusted to my size yet. I pulled out, she cried out, and I pushed back in.

"Shit", I moaned. "You feel so good."

Repeating the thrust she called out again. I moved slow but pushed in hard. I had to make sure, she was okay. I kept at it as she kept crying out. Was I still hurting her?

Then she grabbed the wrist to the hand that clutched tightly to the bed's post. "You're holding back", she whispered. "Don't push down your beastly instincts. I'm fine." She wrapped her legs around me tight and leaned in for a kiss. "Go faster..." She kissed me slowly. My claws dug into the post. I picked up speed, but only a bit. "C'mon Inuyasha", she moaned out. "You can do better. Faster... please."

Pressure was added to the post as I began to lose myself. Does she want me to go crazy? My hand shook and so did the post.

"Oh, just like that", she whispered by my ear. She took in the earlobe and I grunted. "Now... harder."

"Fuck Akemi", I growled out, losing all sense insanity. "Don't do this..."

"I know baby", she whispered. "But don't hold back." I thrusted in and she cried my name. "Yes... oh god yes. Just like that. Harder."

I felt the post crack beneath my hold. "Akemi..." I snarled. My claws shredded away at the wood on the post. I had to regrip it to contain myself.

"Take me", she moaned. "Hard." I looked down at her. She smiled at me. "Your eyes are red... they're telling me you want this... Do it." She bit her lower lip and arched her back. "I'm yours, Inuyasha. You just... you have to claim me."

That was it. Fuck her.

A guttural growl came from me. "Mine", I said. The post snapped under the pressure I put it through. Akemi squeaked as she ducked away from the flying wood. My hand went to her thigh and squeezed. Akemi's breathing was loud mixed with sounds of pleasure. My headboard beat against the wall like a tribal drum. It mocked me, saying I wasn't going fast enough. I wasn't going hard enough. I wasn't giving her the pleasure that she wanted nor deserved.

"Damn", I snarled. I placed my hand against the board, holding it against the wall.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit", Akemi moaned out.

The board still mocked me. So, I snapped that into pieces too. The creaking from the bed didn't stop though.

"Yes", Akemi screamed.

"This is what you wanted?"

"Yes", she moaned out. "Don't stop!"

She hummed out, with her lower lip in her mouth, my glowing red eyes took that into account. I grabbed her face in one hand and kissed her.

"Don't ever bite this lip again", I hissed. "Only I can bite it, do you understand?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Hm", I chuckled out. I then sucked on her bottom lip. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, her taste exploding like a canon. So much flavor came with such a small package. I wanted more. I sucked on her tongue. She squealed out, her hands pulling at my hair.

"Inuyasha... I can't... I can't hold it..."

"Do it", I groaned.

"Heh!"

I felt her tighten around me firmly. She sucked in her bottom lip and I squeeze at her cheeks.

"Don't you dare bite that lip", I said. "It's mine!"

"I can't... I can't help it..."

"But this is what you wanted, Akemi", I teased. She tightened even more around me. I hissed at the pleasure. "Do it. Cum!"

"Oh my God!"

"What the fuck, man! Your brother had to open the – OH SHIT!"

Both shocked by the intruder, we jumped. Akemi screamed and hid under me as I turned and snarled.

Eyes blazing, I yelled. "Miroku... GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were with someone!" At that the door slammed shut.

Akemi, face red as the blood running through her veins, hid said face and she whined in embarrassment. "Oh man... oh man, oh man, oh man!"

"You okay?"

"Okay", she hissed in a lower whisper. "I just came in front of my older brother! No, I'm not okay!"

"Well I did it too", I reasoned. "So, we're both on the same boat!"

"Do you think he saw me", she whispered.

"No", I grunted. "I'd say you did a pretty good job at hiding under me." I pulled out and reached for my nightstand drawer.

"How do you know for sure?"

"Well..." I replaced the used condom with a new one, tying of the older one. "He's not in here trying to rip my dick off."

"Well maybe you scared him with your beast. Your eyes are still fading from the red."

"Oh yeah", I asked as I blinked for measure. I placed myself between her legs once more.

She nodded and giggled. "Yeah."

"So... what do you think we should do", I asked, thrusting in once more.

A breath hitched in her throat and she stiffened. "Stop it... what time is it?"

I groaned in disappointed as I looked at the watch I was still wearing. "It's six forty-five."

"No way", she mumbled.

"We still got time", I said. "Let's go a little while longer."

"Inuyasha..."

"What happened to your brother not running your life?"

"Don't do that! He saw us!"

"And", I said with a shrug. "He doesn't even know it's you." I pumped in and she moaned. "C'mon..."

"Yash..."

"Let me bite that bottom lip the way you like", I whispered as I laid a kiss on her. I sucked her bottom lip as I moved in and out. Nibbling on her lip, I could feel her will to fight me break.

"You're unfair", she moaned.

"You love me anyway."

"You, asshole", she moaned out. I kissed down her neck and nipped at her pulse. "Fuck yes..."

I flipped us over and she squealed. She took top position and rode hard. I sat up and took a nipple in my mouth. I hugged her to me until we both reached our ends. By the time we were done, it was seven ten.

Akemi went into the bathroom to get cleaned up and dress. I joined for a second only to wash the sweat and scent of sex off a bit. I then got dressed in my original outfit and opened my door. Standing on the other side, leaned against the opposing wall, was Miroku. He was smirking at me like the little devil he is.

Or maybe I took his place. I mean I did just fuck his baby sister...

"So, who's the lucky girl?"

"You've been waiting outside the door, the entire time, you creep?"

"Yeah", Miroku said with a shrug. "From what I heard, you were a beast. From what I saw... red eyes included, you were a beast."

"Shut up", I groaned as I scratched the back of my head.

"Akemi's not here yet." As far as you know... "She's out with Rin. The last I talked with her she was getting ice cream. Rin is supposed to be dropping her off before her date."

"Right, about that -

"Bro, how come you didn't tell me you were having company? I would have waited before entering."

"She... came out of nowhere", I mumbled. "I didn't expect it at all."

"Where is she?"

"In the bathroom."

"Hot?"

"As hell", I said with a smirk. "At least, to me she is."

"Why say that?"

"You might not agree with me", I said with a shrug.

"Do I know her?"

I laughed out. "Oh yeah... really well."

"Then who is she?"

"Before I say anything, I want you to know -

The bathroom door opened and out walked Akemi. She was looking down, tying up the bottom of her flannel to add style to it seeing as I ripped her shirt.

"Inuyasha, where are my underwear", she said making my eyes go wide. That should not be the first sentence Miroku hear her say after finding out I screwed his sister. "I thought I told you -

She stopped as she noticed who else was in the room. Miroku stared at her with the blankest look ever. He then turned to me and I smiled innocently as I backed away. Akemi met me half way and positioned herself in front of me a bit. I held her waist and moved her to my side. She looked up at me confused but I ignored it. If anyone was going to face this, it'd be me.

"Miroku..." Akemi said slowly and gently. "Please don't blow..."

"Blow", he said, face still blank. "Why would I blow?"

"Look, man... I know she's your sister and I know how much she means to you, but I'm in love with her. I've been for a while now."

"Yeah", she said. "Me too. You just have to face the fact that... these things will happen. It was bound to happen sooner or later. It just happened with... Inuyasha."

"So... you fucked... my baby sister?"

"When you say it like that, it sounds brutal."

"Don't ask questions like that", she groaned. "You clearly walked in on us."

"Are you happy?"

"Well -

"Not you, dumb ass! I meant my sister. Does he make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Is he the one you've been telling me about?"

"What", I choked out.

"He is", Akemi said with a nod.

"And how long have you felt this way, Inuyasha?"

"Uh..." I said scratching behind my ear. "Since...seven minutes in heaven?"

"I thought you said nothing happen."

"Something happened", I mumbled.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"We kissed! I started growing feelings for her. But I didn't find out until today that she still felt the same way."

Miroku looked down and worked his jaw. He gave a nod and turned his blank look on me. "Okay. I'm cool with it. For one, Inuyasha, you know how I am about her. You've been there since day one which is why I trust you. You're... my best friend. To be honest, if there's anyone I'd want her with, it's you. But... I will kill you. You may be part yokai but I'm full monk. I know how to get rid of you."

"You're serious", Akemi asked with hope.

Miroku's face turned back to normal and he smiled. "Yeah, I'm happy for you. I only wish I walked in on you kissing instead of boning my sister, man."

"Right", I said, still not trusting it. Akemi on the other hand ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Let's go. Because of you love birds, we're behind on schedule."

I grabbed my keys and waited till the door way was cleared. I turned out my lights and watched as Miroku wrapped his arm around Akemi's shoulders and kissed her temple. And it was right where I kissed her too... It was a thought I couldn't stop.

We made it to the garage and I opened the door for Akemi. Turning around, my head snapped to the side. I looked up and saw Miroku with his hell, chilling glare. "I still owed you that, you son of a bitch. Fucking my sister – THAT'S NOT OKAY!"

"You know... I wish I could say sorry but... I can't."

"Yeah, yeah let's just get the fuck out of here." He got in the car and I groaned as I worked my jaw. It cracked into place and I can already feel it healing. He broke my jaw... I should have seen it coming.

We made it to the concert on time, but it was hell getting in. It was a *Linkin Park concert. We all grew up listening to the band so it was a win for all of us. Akemi wouldn't stop singing. She sang to every song. I couldn't help but watch her performance. I think I watched her more than I did the actual band.

I don't know what it was but Akemi was super hyper when it ended. She was bouncing like a kid after drinking a Redbull. We all went and got t-shirts and went to get food. By the time she was done eating, her hype wore off and she was exhausted. Can you blame her?

My dick is getting hard all over again just thinking about it!

I carried her out of the restaurant and put her in the back seat. I was going to join Miroku in the front but he told me to stay back there with her since she refused to let me go.

She slept in my lap, her hands balled into my shirt and her warm breath heating up my neck. She was sleep and her brother was driving us home, but I was getting horny as fuck. My leg bounced, waiting for the car ride to end. Despite the fact I was thinking I need to get away from her before I did something to her while she was sleep, I held her tightly close.

"Alright, Yash, this is your stop."

"Thanks", I said. I opened to door and got out with her in my arms. I moved to place her back on the seat but she moaned and clutched on to me tighter. "C'mon Akemi, I have to go."

She woke a bit and looked around. "You're home already?"

"Yeah, and you need to go to bed."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I know", I sighed out. "Believe me, I don't want to let you go. We can get together tomorrow if you want? How's that?"

"You promise?"

"Would I let you down."

She giggled and shook her head drowsily. "Nah, you wouldn't." She placed a kiss on my lips and I closed my eyes. Sighing out, I fed into it well. She's going to kill me one day.

"Alright, that's enough! To think you'd be tired!"

Akemi broke away from me with a groan. She placed a quick peck on my cheek before laying down the back seat.

"Bye you guys."

I closed the back door and Miroku drove off. Growling out I looked down at the hard on I got. Even when she's sleep?

Walking in the house I went straight to my room. I needed another shower. This time a cold one. When I was done I fell onto my bed and closed my eyes with a sigh. Turning into pillows I breathed in, body aching for rest.

Huge mistake.

Akemi's scent hit me in the face hard like a ton of bricks. I moaned out as images came into my head of earlier. It was like she was right next to me, screaming my name in ecstasy. She sounded like she was close to the end.

"OH MY GOD!"

I jumped forward, sitting up. "Oh fuck", I groaned out. I turned to my phone and looked at the screen. It was three in the morning. "So, I was asleep and dreaming?"

I got out of bed and ran my hands through my hair. I can't sleep here right now. All I smell is her arousal. I pulled on a t-shirt and some sneakers. Grabbing my phone and a few things, I opened my window and hopped out. Dashing across the roof tops, I made my way to their house.

Jumping on their roof, I lowered myself to Akemi's window. Hanging on with one hand, I use the other to call her phone. I feel like she's awake because there's a soft glow behind her curtains but you can never tell. Sometimes, a lot of the time, Akemi will be up at this hour. Other times, she'll fall asleep while reading a book.

"H-hello?" She was asleep this time. I must have really worn her out.

"Hey, Kemi, it's me?"

"Yash, are you okay?"

"I'm... no not really. I need you to open your window."

"My window?"

"Yeah, I'm hanging on to your window. Please open it."

I could hear her both through the phone and in her room, hurrying to get to me. Her curtains were thrown open and a worried expression appeared in her eyes. I roamed over her body to see her in only panties and a tank top. This time her underwear was blue.

"What the hell", she whispered.

"Hey", I said as I climbed in.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing? Are you okay?" She grabbed my face and inspected it, looking for any sign that I was hurt. "What is going on?"

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. My nose fell into her hair and I groaned. A whole new drug to discover was right here. What more does this girl have to offer?

"Ya-Ya...? C'mon... you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry", I murmured as I kissed her forehead. "I'm not trying to... it's just..."

"It's just what? What's wrong", she asked pulling away to look at me. When she met my eyes hers widened. It's either she saw my desire for her or my eyes were red again.

"I just really need you right now." Her parted lips pressed together in efforts to not bite them. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah", she said with a nod. "It's fine."

I nodded and kissed her. She pulled away and grabbed my hand. Leading me to her bed, she fell back and crawled to the center. I reached to turn off her lamp and she stopped me.

"I want to see you face clearly", she said.

"Alright", I mumbled. I removed my shirt and kneeled over her.

That night I made love to her. It wasn't a hard fuck built from pleasure and lust. It was slow and easy going. It brought the same amount of ecstasy. Even though it was just as sensual I knew it was also more.

"Yasha", she whispered out. Tears streaked down her face. "St-stop..."

"What's wrong", I asked pausing.

She opened her eyes and sniffed. "Nothing... I keep crying and... I know you hate it when I cry..."

"Are you upset?"

"No... I'm very happy."

"Then it's okay", I said. I kissed her tears away and smiled. "It's okay."

I moved again and she moaned out. Her bottom lip went into her mouth and I growled. She looked up at me and released it. I took the chance to bite down on it and she moaned.

My hands cradled her head, tangling in her tresses. Her hands gently held my shoulders, moving up to hold my neck.

"I love you..." I whispered parting from the kiss for only a second.

"Inuyasha... I love you too." She gasped and broke away. "Are you crying?"

I laughed out and nodded. "I guess I am." She smiled and moaned out.

We continued that way until five in the morning. After sleeping in for a bit, with the door locked, I took her out and spent the entire day with only her.

I don't think I've ever been as happy. I mean, I finally got her. My special, big eyed dirty little miko... My best friend's little sister. Mine.

"...I'll always be here to protect you. Never forget that."

"You promise?"

"Absolutely!"

* * *

****Okay, I will first address the * mark by Linkin Park. I'm not sure if anyone knows but Chester Bennington, lead vocalist, passed away recently. I have listened to him for as long as I can remember. Linkin Park is a childhood favorite. They made songs for the Transformers' movies and recently put out one called 'Heavy' with Kiiara. Reminds you a lot of Kirara, doesn't it? Anyway, I felt that it had to be addressed. It's hard to fathom knowing that someone you grew up listening to, someone who inspired you, is now gone.

Moving on to the subject of the story, this is a one-shot. It's also a little mind break from my other story The Hunted, that is currently being worked on. I felt like writing a one-shot so the idea of this one came to mind. I hope you guys enjoyed it because – oh boy - I enjoyed writing it. I mean... the sex scene of their first time together... I had myself feeling some kind of way! I had to take multiple breaks to catch my breath. And it's so long! Haha... no pun intended. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review on the story. Tell me if you want a sequel or perhaps a more in-depth story. I can make it happen. It can stay in Inu's POV or go into Akemi's. Or... it doesn't have to be in first person at all. Just leave a review.

Thank you so much! Until next time, I love you all my honey bunches of oats!


End file.
